


Culture Club

by tylersneeze (lucy_and_ramona)



Category: Boy George - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/tylersneeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne doesn't think he's ever going to see Boy George again. Then Harry drags him along to Nick's annual Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Club

**Author's Note:**

> lol so this is a thing that happened and it's all lucy's fault

If Liam had known that Boy George was going to be at this party he definitely wouldn't have let Harry drag him to it. Actually, that's probably _why_ Harry was dragging him to it. Sure, Liam likes Grimmy just fine, and it's not like the rest of the band isn't going as well. Just. After that "fight" he'd had with Boy George over twitter he never really expected to see the older man again. And he figured, even if he _did_ , there's no way they'd actually end up talking to each other.

"Liam, right?" Comes a cocky sounding voice from behind Liam's right shoulder. He rolls his eyes.

"Come on, George," Liam sighs, turning around to look at the other man head on. "We both know this is a waste of our time. Just go back over to the weird corner of the room, and we can just ignore each other's presence."

Boy George only smirks in response. "Had a drink yet, my dear boy?" he asks, eyes drifting over Liam's broad chest and then back up to his face again.

"You want to get me one?" Liam nearly sneers back. Normally, Liam's not a nasty person, but if he's being honest with himself he never really got over the night they met.

"Sure," Boy George shrugs, reaching for an empty red cup. He fills it up to the brim before passing it off to Liam. "I like your costume."

Liam scowls, taking a large sip of his drink. He looks down at himself, the mismatch outfit he threw together, sporting one of his mother's blouses along with the ugliest hat he could find in her closet. "I'm sure you do." 

Liam moves to turn away then, wanting to end this awkward conversation and his association with Boy George once and for all.

"It'd look better with a more athentic hat, though."

At that, Liam pauses, risking a look back over his shoulder where Boy George is now taking his own hat off. Liam licks his lips when Boy George reaches up to take the one from Liam's head, replacing it with the one he just removed from himself. "There. Much more realistic."

Liam bites his lip against a biting remark, or, he _tries_. He actually starts to say something, but then Boy George is walking away from him, and Liam is left staring.

"What the fuck was that about?" It's Zayn's voice now that come from behind Liam's back and he whips around again, cheeks flushing for reasons he's not really sure of. 

"Erm," Liam clears his throat. "I'm, uh, I'm not sure, actually."

Zayn eyes him a moment longer and then nods. "He's weird."

"I know." Liam replies quickly. "I don't even know why he came over to talk to me."

"Probably just wanted to ruffle your feathers." Zayn shrugs, grabbing Liam's cup from him and taking a swig. "Come on, though. Niall's been trying to get into Pixie Geldof's pants all night and I think we should probably go tell him it's never going to happen."

Liam follows Zayn when he starts moving, but that doesn't stop his eyes from finding Boy George's amused ones on the other side of the room. _Asshole_ , Liam thinks, and he sticks out his tongue.

He and Zayn manage to get Niall away from Pixie for a little while, and it isn't even until a few hours later that Liam realizes he's still wearing Boy George's hat. He reaches a hand up to touch it and he frowns at how perfectly it fits on his own head. It's then that he decides he needs to return it right now, because he's feeling slightly ill about the fact that he's been wearing it almost all night.

He finds Harry in the crowd as asks him if he saw where Boy George went. Harry motions vaguely at the upstairs area of Nick's flat and Liam nods his thanks.

He finds Boy George in Nick's bedroom. Of _course_ , that's where he finds him, and he can see that Boy George has replaced his own hat with the one Liam was wearing earlier.

"You can have this back now," Liam says, not unkindly. He takes the hat from his own head and throws it onto Nick's bed.

"Sure, babe? It looks so much better on you, I was just going to let you keep it." Boy George quirks a mischevious eyebrow at him. That's when Liam snaps.

Before Boy George can even comprehend what's happening, Liam is in his face. "What is your _problem_ with me?"

Boy George's eyes have blown wide and Liam's frown deepens. "I don't have a problem with you, _sweetheart_."

Liam actually _growls_ , hands fisting in the front of Boy George's shirt. "Don't call me that."

"It's who you are, isn't it? The sweet memeber of One Direction? Why else would you bother to return a hat to someone you can't stand?"

Liam's glaring now, eyes squinted tightly. "Because it's _yours_. Couldn't handle having it on my head any longer."

"Mm, that bad, huh?" Boy George doesn't even look phased by Liam's anger, in fact, he's smirking again.

"Yes," Liam admits harshly. "You're an _asshole_."

"Yeah?" Boy George whispers, placing his hands as Liam's sides.

"Yeah!" Liam's scowl is back, and then suddenly, without warning his lips are being covered by another pair.

Liam shouts, but it's muffled and then he pulls back as quickly as he can. He doesn't go very far, and it's not just because Boy George is still holding his hips. "W-What are you _doing_?" he huffs out, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Boy George raises his eyebrows again. "You're the dmb member as well, aren't you?"

Liam wants to hit him, he really does, because he's _not_ dumb. He's not. Instead, however, he finds himself pressing their lips back together with enough force that he thinks he might actually taste blood in his mouth.

Boy George doesn't push him away, actually, he just shifts them closer the the bed. Liam's feels the backs of his knees hit the matress and he really doesn't _mean_ to lean back onto the bed, but that's what happens.

From there it's all kind of a blur. Boy George climbs over him, and Liam finds himself chasing Boy George's lips when he pulls back in order to remove Liam's shirt.

"Can't believe we're fucking doing this." Liam pants between kisses, letting his shirt be tugged off. 

"Ooh, he _can_ curse!" Boy George grins deviously down at him, starting at the fasten on Liam's bright purple jeans. "I'd never wear these, by the way."

Liam ignores the way Boy George wrinkles his nose, and shifts his hips up to help get his jeans off quicker.

"I'm not letting you fuck me." Liam says sternly, he finds the look faltering though, because Boy George responds with, "It's alright, darling. I'm a bottom.", while batting his eyelashes.

Liam let's out a groan when Boy George starts stroking him through his pants, his eyes closing tight. 

"Too much for you, angel?" Boy George's tone is dripping with sarcasm, but Liam can't bring himself to give a biting remark, mostly because _yes_ , it _is_ too much.

"God, I hope you fuck as hard as you kiss. M'lip's _still_ bleeding." Boy George murmurs, taking his hands off of Liam so he can start removing his own clothing. "And take your pants off, already."

When they're both naked, and god is _this_ a situation Liam never anticipated being in, Liam pushes Boy George flat on his back and tells him to spread his legs. He rustles around in Nick's bedside drawer, and tries not the think about the fact that he's going to be using lube that is also used on Harry. He finds what he's looking for and slips the condom onto himself quickly.

Boy George is spread out like Liam demanded when he turns back around, and Liam almost lets a smile cross his lips. "Hope you don't need much prep, because I'm not wasting a lot of time on it."

"Course not, love." Boy George assures him, and if Liam couldn't see how hard he was right now, he'd think that Boy George wasn't even interested in doing this.

Liam doesn't reply, just slicks two fingers up and slips them straight in. He scissors them a little and starts crooking up toward where he knows the prostate it. He doesn't like Boy George, but for some reason Liam really wants him to enjoy this. Wants Liam to be the best fuck Boy George has ever had, just so he'll have _something_ to hold above his head. Liam's never been one to be smug, but with this he really wants to be.

When Liam can see Boy George's head rolling on the bed, moan after moan being pulled out of him, he slips his fingers back out. He covers his dick with lube and lines himself up, not giving Boy George any warning before he presses in, not stopping until he's fully seated.

" _Christ_ ," Boy George sighs, hands gripping Liam's biceps. "You're a lot bigger than I expected you to be."

Liam grumbles at him, shifting his hips back and then forward again. Boy George shuts up after that. "I'm going to fuck you, and then I never want to see you again." Liam spits, thrusting in again.

Boy George doesn't say anything, so Liam just keeps going, thrusting in and out until he feels that familiar tingle low in his stomach. Boy George comes before Liam does, and Liam grips at the older man's thighs, being sure to press down hard enough to leave bruises.

Liam comes with a muffled shout as he crushes their lips together again. Boy George squeezes the back of Liam's neck, holding him their and contining the kiss longer than Liam planned. 

Liam pulls out of him quickly, but doesn't break their kiss, simply rolling onto his side and causing Boy George to do the same. Once they finally do break apart, Boy George is smiling and Liam really hopes he's not wearing a matching expression. "Not bad, Leo."

Liam knows he's smiling now and it makes him want to punch himself in the face. "Whatever, Girl George."

Boy George sends him an unimpressed look and Liam sits up, reaching for his shirt and pulling it back on. "I meant what I said. I don't want to see you again after tonight."

Boy George just rolls his eyes again. "That's what they all say."

"With good reason, I'm sure." Liam mumbles, fastening his jeans without putting his pants back on.

"Hmm," Boy George hums appreciatively, moving much more slowly than Liam. "Probably."

"I'll leave the room first, then." Liam bobs his head, but before he can go Boy George touches his wrist.

"Keep the hat." he says, passing it back over to Liam.

Liam eyes it cautiously, but he takes it, putting it back on his head and sneaking a look in Nick's mirror. "You were right," he says. "It _does_ look better on me."

Boy George is smiling when Liam looks back at him again. Liam waves before closing the door behind him.

It's not the last time they see each other.


End file.
